


Secret Love

by jinispunny



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: (but not really), Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kissing, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, student!taehyung, taejinweek_17, teacher!seokjin, vjinday3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinispunny/pseuds/jinispunny
Summary: Hooking up with someone the night before you’re to go back to college isn’t really the smartest idea. Yet here Taehyung found himself tangled in the sheets next to a beautiful man after Round 2.





	Secret Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Finally back with another fic~  
> It feels like forever wow but I knew I had to contribute to taejin week which we're celebrating on twitter (my username is @jinispunny)  
> I hope you like this fic and if you do please leave comments and kudos, they'd be greatly appreciated and would make my day <3

Hooking up with someone the night before you’re to go back to college isn’t really the smartest idea. Yet here Taehyung found himself tangled in the sheets next to a beautiful man after Round 2.   
The man, whose name was Seokjin was sleeping soundly beside him on his stomach, leaving his toned back exposed.   
Taehyung carefully and quietly untangled himself from the sheets and retrieved his boxers from the floor and swiftly put them back on. Clothes were strewn everywhere. On the couch. On the floor. He found his jeans next to the couch but his shirt was nowhere to be seen. He couldn’t go back to his apartment like this in the freezing cold so he went to look in the hall and there it was, as wrinkled as he expected. He went back into the room and wrote Seokjin a note.  
“Had a great time last night. Sorry I had to leave. Taehyung” adding his number at the bottom.  
Then he quickly gathered all of his belongings and closed to door behind him, making his way to the front door to put on his shoes and left. 

“You look like shit Taehyung, what time did you get back?” Jimin asked him curiously. “Did you hook up with a guy last night? Was he hot?” He smirked.  
“So many questions” Taehyung giggled. “Around 5, got no sleep and we have a class in an hour. Fuck me” he said as he jumped into his clothes and flattened down his bed hair.  
“Seems to me you already got fucked” Jimin teased, earning a judging look from Taehyung.  
“God he was beautiful though probably a model in his past life. I honestly would have stayed if it wasn’t for this stupid class” He sighed.  
“Speaking of which, we should probably catch the bus now” Jimin said looking at his watch.

Once on the bus Jimin turned to Taehyung.  
“So tell me more about him~” Jimin nudged.  
“I don’t even know where to start. I mean he’s smart, he’s funny, he gets my lame jokes and wow he’s so handsome” Taehyung ranted. “He’s one of those people who you think you should be intimidated by but when you talk to him it’s like you’ve know each other for years” He continued.  
“Woah Tae if I didn’t know any better I’d say you are in love” Jimin teased.   
“Pssh no I’m not” Taehyung lied. “I mean I only just met the guy and he has probably already forgotten about me”  
“You never know. Did you give him your number?”   
“Yeah...but he hasn’t called yet” Taehyung answered.  
“Tae....it’s 8 in the morning if anything he’s still asleep” Jimin assured.  
“True” Taehyung agreed.   
They arrived to the college in plenty of time so they went to the lecture hall early. They walked up the stairs to the seats in the middle, hoping not to be picked on to   
answer questions. It’s a known thing that it’s either the people in the front or the back that the lecturer chooses.   
“Hmmm...I wonder who will be our lecture for this course. Do you think they’ll be as boring as the others?” Jimin asked.  
“Man I hope not. Otherwise I’ll just be falling asleep when I need to be paying attention” Taehyung answered.  
“Tae that’s you in every lecture we’ve had so far”   
“My point exactly”

It wasn’t long before the lecture hall started filling up with students, each taking their seats, most of whom avoided the front rows for obvious reasons. Once the room was practically full, the door opened once again and the lecturer walked in. It was him.   
Taehyung choked on the water he was drinking from his bottle and coughed to clear his throat. Seokjin is the new lecturer?  
“Wow” Jimin said in amazement. “That was NOT what I was expecting”   
“Tell me about it” Taehyung muttered sliding down his chair away from Seokjin’s view.  
“Imagine being in bed with him, with him hovering over you” Jimin continued biting his lips. “I would love him to f-“   
“JIMIN-“ Taehyung shouted under his breath. “You’re so weird” He said hiding the very fact that he was in that exact position not too many hours ago.  
“That’s why you love me~” Jimin sang.  
As soon as Seokjin turned around, class had officially started and Taehyung wanted no more than for the ground to swallow him up. He was embarrassed. He wanted Seokjin to see him as more than just an unemployed student. However the only thing on his mind at this very second was the realization that he, Kim Taehyung , had just slept with his teacher. That is wrong in so many ways. This relationship was doomed before it started.  
“Hey everyone. My name is Kim Seokjin and I will be your lecturer for Marketing Communications” Seokjin introduced. “I will do my best to make this course as interesting as possible so we will have fewer people falling asleep in class”.   
Jimin nudged Taehyung. “Did you hear that Tae? No more falling asleep~”  
“I will start the class by calling the roll. Since it’s my first time teaching this class I’d like to get to know your names. Please also raise your hand when I call out your name” Seokjin ordered.   
“Park Chung-ho”  
“Here”  
“Lee Donghan”   
“Here”  
“Lee Eunjung”  
“Here”  
“Kim Haeri”  
“Here”  
The names went on for a long time as expected from the volume of students who were taking this course.  
“Park Jimin”  
“Here~”  
“Kwon Soojung”  
“Here”  
“Kim Tae-“ Taehyung slowed raised his hand up uttering “Here” as Seokjin stared at him for what seemed like forever.  
Seokjin cleared his throat and continued down the list.  
“P-Park Taejoon”  
This was going to be a long day.  
“Tae.....did you just see what I saw? He totally checked you out!” Jimin whispered to Taehyung.  
“There’s a reason for that” Taehyung replied.  
“What do you mean? You just-“ Jimin stopped. “NO WAY-“  
“Please don’t” Taehyung slumped further in his chair.  
“You slept with the teacher didn’t you?!”   
“How was I supposed to know he would be teaching in our college?!” Taehyung said, feeling even more embarrassed than earlier.  
Jimin clapped Taehyung’s back “Well done”.  
The class went on for an hour and finished and just as everyone started packing up their belongings, Seokjin opened his mouth again to speak.  
“Could Kim Taehyung come up to me after class?” Oh no.  
Jimin wished Taehyung luck and pat him on the back before leaving with the rest of the class.  
They were now alone.  
“So Taehyung, you never told me you were a student-“  
“You never told me you were a teacher”  
“That is true”  
“Listen I know what you’re going to say so we can just leave it and pretend like nothing happened between us. I can do that much” Taehyung offered.  
“Tae wait no that’s not it at all” Seokjin replied, grabbing Taehyung’s hand before he had the chance to leave and led him back to the table, sitting down on the edge. “I had an amazing time last night and I know how bad this looks being your teacher and all but-“ He stopped.  
“But what?” Taehyung encouraged.  
“I don’t want this to stop” Seokjin said, honestly.  
“I don’t understand, if anyone found out you could lose your job!” Taehyung said. “I mean I want this as much as you do but it’s pretty much illegal”  
“Well it’s a risk I’m willing to take” Seokjin smiled. “Do you want this?”  
“I want this” Taehyung answered. That was all the confirmation Seokjin needed. He stood up from the edge of the table, placed his hand at the back of Taehyung’s neck, leaned forward and caught Taehyung’s lips in a kiss. It didn’t take long before the kissing got heated with their hands roaming around every inch of their bodies. Before things got too out of hand they broke the kiss, resting their foreheads against each other’s.  
“How do you feel about this?”   
“I feel good about it” Taehyung smiled at Seokjin and kissed him on the lips once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this fic, thank you so much for reading!  
> Kudos and comments would be really appreciated <3 I hope you have a lovely day!


End file.
